


He Really Does Hate Cerberus

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Beating, Cerberus - Freeform, Cerberus Base, Character Death, Child Abuse, Dark Past, Death, Feels, Final fight, Gen, Kai Leng's past, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Omni-tool, So much angst, Training facilities, also don't worry, character past, sort of, the oc doesnt actually have any speaking lines or anything, theres literally one line of dialogue in this wow, wth is wrong with me i used to hate kai but now i just can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai Leng's life flashes before his eyes as he meets his end at the hands of Shepard.</p><p>From (sort of?) a prompt on Mass Effect Kink Meme.</p><p>I decided that he really doesn't have a past or backstory, so I created one.</p><p>Prepare your feels. Or maybe not, but I'm fairly confident in my angst-writing ability, so hopefully this one is good.</p><p>((Update as of May 2016: this is shit bc I can't write don't read it))</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Really Does Hate Cerberus

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody wants to see the link to the prompt, I'll post it. What I did was make a prompt where anybody can say a character, and I'll write an angsty death for them. You guys can, too. You can also request relationships, etc.
> 
> But yeah, there will be many more angsty deaths following this one. And please do tell me how I did. This was about a 30 minute write.
> 
> I was too lazy to go back and watch how he died so here. Also I wrote this at like midnight so don’t expect too much. And I don't care if velvet and silk are totally different things fight me
> 
> What is wrong with me I completely hated Kai Leng before I wrote this and now I just. Poor child.

      Kai Leng limped through the doorway, his foggy eyes focusing on the back of Shepard. That’s not where she belonged. Shepard didn’t deserve to be sitting in the Boss’s chair. Nobody did. Only Boss sat there, not a weakling like her.

      He had been so damn close to ending her life. So close to completing this whole shitstorm of a mission and seeing _her_ again. But no, this over-righteous, goody-goody excuse of a soldier had to come in and ruin it all. She wasn’t a real soldier; not if she couldn’t make the hard decisions.

      Now, he would finish it. He had a clear shot, right on the back of her neck. His sword would go right through, and then he’d somehow find a way to kill the turian and drell, then he’d be done, and everything would go back to being ok. Cerberus would control the reapers and he’d be happy and he’d be with _her_.

      He raised his sword. In his delirious state of mind, he couldn’t even comprehend the fact that she’d obviously know he was there. She was a supersoldier genetically engineered by Cerberus, and he was half dead.

      Misplaced relief at the idea that he was finally done flooded through him. Then, dread quickly infested the streams of relief and turned them dark as he realized what was happening.

      Shepard spun around and broke his sword in half with her omnitool, then in the same swift movement, stabbed his stomach. The pain burst throughout his body as he fell to his knees.

      He remembered her face. Skin the same as his, hair darker and smoother, like silky velvet. Her eyes were beautiful and long, her irises as dark as obsidian. Nalani Leng, or as he called her, Lani. He was her sister, and the only family he had left. She was the only pure soul in this world. Every other goddamned person was corrupted and selfish and disgusting.

      He remembered the gross, moldy facility they were raised and trained in. Nothing but pets, tools to be used and discarded. They disliked him and his sister the most. One time, Nalani had tried to stop them from abusing one of the other trainees. They’d instead hurt the said trainee worse, and chose the Lengs as their new targets. After that, everybody else had blamed them both in one way or the other- for trainees, but really prisoners, it was that they were the reason they were all punished, despite the fact that they knew that wasn’t really true. For the staff, it was because students like them made their job harder. In reality, everybody was desperate to find somebody to blame, somebody to take their anger out on. This is what made him realize that no matter what you did, people were corrupt, and would always blame you.

      He remembered them pulling his sister’s hair, throwing her on the ground and kicking her. One of them snapped her wrist. The way she had screamed had tore him open from the inside, left a gaping, throbbing hole in his heart. He had traded places with her in a heartbeat. Every day, he’d come to them. Every day, they’d beat him until he was a shivering pulp of pain that could barely stand up, much less walk or think rationally. Sure, they’d apply medigel after it, but that was just so they could beat him the next day.

      He remembered how they’d threaten him with her. If he didn’t do this right, they’d beat her. If he didn’t do that right, they’d beat her. They had first threatened to hurt him, but soon realized that he valued her life far over anybody else’s, including his own. So, he’d trained until he became such a machine-like killer that they couldn’t find a reason to beat her. He executed missions perfectly, not missing a single detail. They needed him to slaughter 120 innocent people? Done. Needed him to break into a facility and steal a design for a bio nuclear mass-murder weapon? Done. Any morality he’d had was wiped away when he remembered the way she’d screamed that day, and how he swore he would never let that happen again.

      He remembered how some days, he’d just break down. He’d fall against a wall and just sob. He’d shake and shiver as the weak and pitiful whimpers racked his body. He’d cry until his eyes burned, until they were red and painful. The whole time, he’d barely make a sound, but sometimes he’d just scream, scream out of hatred of the training facility and Cerberus and the other trainees and the world and himself and everything. He’d scream until his voice gave out and then he’d just cry some more. He couldn’t control it. It disgusted him, how weak and vulnerable he was in those moments, but he couldn’t control it.

      He remembered the Boss’s eyes. Bright, cybernetic blue, too blue to be natural. He had noticed Kai’s skill. He promised to give him and his sister a proper home, with proper protection. Kai, in return, had to promise to serve the Boss faithfully. Boss warned him that if he were to disappoint, they would be discarded of, or maybe used as front-line meatshields. To himself, he made the promise to never let Boss down, and to never let his sister go.

      He remembered the indescribable feeling of rage and horror and regret in his stomach when he’d learned that Cerberus was yet again using his sister as a hostage. Apparently, Boss had decided he’d need a bit more motivation for this mission. He thought she was finally safe, but then the bastard went behind his back and betrayed him.

      To say he hated Cerberus was an understatement. But he had to finish the mission. He couldn’t fail. What would they do to her? He had to protect her.

      He looked down the barrel of Commander Shepard’s gun.

      He’d never gotten to say goodbye to her, had he? He loved her. He loved her so much and now he’d never see her again.

      “This is for Thane, you bastard.” Her voice was filled with rage. If only she knew.

      A single tear slipped down his cheek, going completely unnoticed in all the sweat and blood on his face.

      Time seemed to slow as she pulled the trigger.

      Keep her safe, he’d wanted to say. But Shepard wouldn’t listen to him anyways, wouldn’t give him any extra time.

      And they would never even know.


End file.
